


Fanart Collection: Bookerbeth Shipping

by MJ_Magpie



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, F/M, Fanart, Furry, Incest, Kissing, Self Harm, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Magpie/pseuds/MJ_Magpie
Summary: Booker X Rapture!Elizabeth fanart! More to be added as I complete them =3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Line Art: Puppy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Line art for my furry Elizabeth!Booker fanart!! Colors pending~


	3. Puppy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Kisses, now with COLOUR~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so little idea what I'm doing when it comes to digital coloring ^^;;; Every piece is a learning experience! Anyway, I'm proud of this one-- It took me a long time but some parts I really like. Go me! Accomplishing things~
> 
> Kudos and comments are LOVE~

**Author's Note:**

> First digitally colored fanart in.... jeez, an age!
> 
> There needs to be more Booker X Rapture!Liz on the internet, so here we go! My OTP **clutches chest** ack the feels got me good I'm going down **curls up into a little ball and cries**


End file.
